Una noche de terror para llegar al amor
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: Oneshot... Una noche en donde se supone que te diviertes en grande con los amigos pero ¿Y si la pelicula no es de tu agrado? ¿Que pasa con los extraños de noche? ¿Donde esta tu amor cuando sientes todo perdido? ¿Confesaras lo que ocultaste en 1ño? ¡Entra!


**Etto bueno primero que nada este es mi primer Oneshot ^^ de S.K. así que denme una oportunidad SÍIII… T.T y segundo que es un Tamao x Ren…bueno si les gusta QUE BIEN y sino ¿PA` Q` LEEN? Jejeje bueno aquí les va… ò ó **

_**-NEGACION: Shaman King NO repito NO me pertenece solo utilizo los personajes de dicha serie para crear historias alternas… gracias por su atención.- **_

DEDICADO: A **Oslem** mi querido amigo que siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesito ^^ ¡Muchas Gracias Amigo! Espero que te guste y me dejas review ¬¬ ¡Oíste! No, no así no más bien ¡Leíste! Ò.ó Bien… Disfruten el fic ¡Ya ne!

**Creador original: Hiroyuki Takei**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan!! **

* * *

**UNA NOCHE DE TERROR PARA LLEGAR AL AMOR**

_Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, no se oía nada y cuando por fin la joven creyó estar a salvo, después de tanto correr con desespero, unas poderosas manos ensangrentadas se posaron en sus hombros empujándola al piso, donde deliberadamente habían colocado pedazos ilimitados de vidrio y objetos punzantes ocasionado así alguna que otra herida en su ya cuerpo cansado y lastimado._

_El ser que hozo tocarla ejercía una pausada y costosa respiración manteniendo su rostro oculto debajo de un sombrero muy extraño, a su parecer, su cuerpo manifestaba heridas mortales a muerte, pero aun así, se mantenía en pie… perdiendo más sangre, que incontrolable recorría aquel cuerpo. _

_La chica en un arranque de repulsión y terror se paró de inmediato sin importarle que partes de su cuerpo sufriera más de las, no tan profundas, heridas ejercidas por doquier y retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared._

_El cuerpo del hombre, impulsado por la venganza, se acerco a ella con paso decidido, en una de sus manos portaba un cuchillo largo de punta afilada y oxidada, estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia viendo como la joven lloraba y se retorcía de pánico ante él, causando una sonrisa sínica mientras mostraba uno de sus ojos, rojos, brillando maléficamente. Subió el arma blanca hasta más arriba de su cabeza y lo bajo a una velocidad regular, pero se apreciaba que con fuerza y dureza, mientras la chica gritaba desesperada._

_Mostrándose en cámara lenta, para mayor frustración del público, el cuchillo se enterró en el corazón de la adolecente mientras gritaba más de dolor al ver que el hombre, a posta, esquivo la parte vital para verle la cara de dolor y miedo, entonces…_

Miles de gritos salieron de la sala de cine al contemplar como el asesino de la película le sacaba el corazón a la muchacha, y lo comía lentamente con gusto aterrador.

La joven de cabellos rosas estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y de angustia, no soportaba las películas así… eran de lo peor y para mas colmo ¡Tenia que velar obligada! Aferro sus manos a cada acompañante masculino que estaban a su lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza; no podía mas tenía que salir cuanto antes de ahí.

Trato de divisar a sus demás amigos, todos dispersos de tres en tres o en parejas, a excepción de Ryu que fue mandado a volar por las entidades masculinas que estaban con ella.

Si le hubiera tocado con el joven Yho estaría más tranquila pero por alguna extraña razón, el chico de ojos dorados a su derecha le hacía sentir calma. La forma en que Tao Ren miraba la película era escalofriante, tenía una mirada tan fría que pareciera que estuviera acostumbrado a ver desgracias ¿Sería cierto lo que le comento Bassón? Parece que sí.

Otro grito mas desgarrador se oyó de la pantalla grande y con él miles más le siguieron, incluyéndole, situó su mirar al joven de su izquierda: el Ainu. Este estaba igual de excitado que los demás "machos" de la sala, aprovechando cualquier escena, y el único que parece aburrirle la película era el de cabellos violáceos, suspiro, decidió darle una mirada a sus amigos.

Primero, vio a el joven, que desde hace más de medio año dejo de amar pero le tenía un cariño y confianza increíble, Yho que estaba sentado con la señorita Ana, que mantenía la mirada y movimientos implacables ¿Cómo lo hacía? No lo sabía, y al lado de ella estaba el pobre Manta, que lloraba a mares y temblaba des controlablemente como… se encontraba Tamamura.

Traslado sus ojos a donde su querida amiga Pilika, que estaba abrazada fuertemente del inglés sonrojado hasta la raíz mientras Chocolove trataba, aunque en una película así, hacerla reír con la brisa de la risa.

Después vio a las parejas, claro también separadas, de: Jun y Brus Long, que parecían estar aburridos pero atentos a la pantalla, parecía que las escenas no eran nada nuevo para ellos. Luego estaban Fausto y Eliza, que no le prestaban atención alguna a la pantalla.

Suspiro cansada, lo mejor sería excusarse con ir al baño y no regresar hasta que termine el "bello espectáculo" de desangramiento; se levanto y se excuso primero con Horo pero cuando iba a excusarse con Ren repentinamente hubo un silencio en el lugar para luego escuchar otro grito con la peor de las escenas, retumbo en los tímpanos de la chica obligándole inconscientemente a abrazarse con fuerza al Tao.

El sorprendido joven la miró sin emitir palabra por el shock, nunca había sido abrazado por una fémina que no fuera su hermana, ya que la mayoría le huía por su personalidad fría y cortante, aunque admitía que por su físico muchas de ella eran atraídas sin embargo, en su totalidad todas se alejaban, ya sea tarde o temprano…

La de cabellos rosas se alejo luego de darse cuenta de su acción, con el rostro colorado dio un sin número de "lo siento" y se excusó para ir al baño. Él acepto. La joven de piel blanquecina al salir de la sala respiró hondamente, su cuerpo aun temblaba no solo por la película sino también por ese extraño sentimiento que se empezó a manifestar desde hace un año con el de ojos dorados.

Al sentirse mejor se traslado a una de las mesas del lugar con tal de tranquilizar su corazón, ¿Cómo tener oportunidad con un chico como él? Ella era muy tranquila, distraída, sumisa y muy inocente. Suspiró cansadamente rodando sus ojos por los alrededores, para darse cuenta que muy pocas personas andaban merodeando fuera de las instalaciones y dentro de estas. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver al chico, del que se enamoro hace ya un buen tiempo, salir de donde ella estaba momentos antes. Ambos se miraron un largo tiempo.

Ella bajo su vista sonrojada mientras presionaba la tela de su falda y trataba por todos los medios controlar sus sentimientos. El joven se acerco a Tamao con paso firme y se sentó a su lado, se cruzo de brazos y dirigió su mirar a la peli rosa que aun mantenía la vista gacha. Repentinamente el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a temblar y él sin saber que hacer se dispuso a hablar; raro proviniendo del Tao comenzar una conversación.

-Oye…-llamó.

No hubo respuesta, más si un respingo de parte de la chica. Ren se estaba empezando a desesperar no era común que las chicas lo ignoraran y con un semblante frio miro a su alrededor, comprobó que dos chicas le miraban de forma picara. Suspiro fastidiado. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor para comprobar qué, muchos chicos miraban a la onmyōji de forma lujuriosa haciendo fruncir su ceño y enviarles una mirada asesina que prontamente captaron y huyeron pero hubieron unos tres que no le dieron importancia lanzando unas miradas de desafío e incluso sonrisas cínicas. Él no se quedo atrás y también sonrió de forma arrogante y desafiante mientras volteaba su cuello en dirección a la de ojos rubís, aun mantenía la vista gacha.

-¿Es qué te comió la lengua el gato?-pregunto con voz gélida pero burlona.

La chica dio otro respingo y lentamente subió su rostro hasta que las miradas de ella y él chocaron causando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven mientras que el de cabellos violáceos trataba de controlar sus emociones; últimamente le estaba costando a mares que no le dominaran cuando estaba con ella… se había enamorado sin saber cómo, tal vez fue su gentileza, sus sonrisas cálidas y sinceras, su mirar de inocencia, su simpleza, sus atenciones constantes, sus esfuerzos por tratar de tragarse en ocasiones su vergüenza, etc.

Esa chica ante sus ojos era un enigma ¿Cómo fue que logro que sintiera ese sentimiento que las personas llaman amor? Jamás en toda su vida, a sus diecisiete, pensó que alguien se adentrara a su corazón… y eso que él lo considero toda esa patraña en basura pero aun así ahí estaba, eso que, a según la mayoría de los tontos creyentes en eso, aparece en primavera ¡Ja! Menuda estupidez pero para su desgracia o dicha la primera en darse cuenta de los síntomas de esa "enfermedad" fue su hermana… aun recordaba esa conversación de hace unos cuantos días…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo alterado el violáceo.

-No, es enserio- dijo con tranquilidad, Jun- ¿Quieres una prueba hermanito?- sonrió de forma angelical mientras tanteaba su taza de té.

-¿Hay una forma de comprobar esa cosa?-dijo de forma burlesca.

-Sí, la hay ¿Quieres probar?-preguntó con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Si no hay más remedio-respondió resignado.

-Bien-su rostro reflejaba una travesura- Comenzaremos ahora así que quédate en estos momentos ahí sentado sin moverte, ¿Entendido?- se paro y espero su respuesta.

-Está bien-habló después de unos momentos mientras desviaba la mirada un poco sonrojado por la sonrisa de su hermana.

La joven Tao amplió su sonrisa y se dirigió a un joven muy apuesto, logrando que Ren se molestara, odiaba que su hermana tuviera proximidad con los hombres, ninguno era merecedor de ella.

Jun, sonrió de forma misteriosa mientras el chico asentía a cada palabra de la peli verde y después de culminar la charla la Tao se fue a sentar con su hermano, que traía cara de pocos amigos, dio la señal al joven y este ejecuto el plan.

-¿Qué planeas hermana?-cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú solo observa Ren y no te muevas a menos que me contestes a las preguntas que te voy a hacer- sonrió mas ampliamente- sí lo haces podrás ir en su "rescate"-.

-¿Rescate? ¿A qué te refi…? -.

-Shuusss… observa-dijo apuntando a la escena.

El joven dirigió sus ojos a donde apuntaba la de cabellos verdes y de inmediato su estado de ánimo cambió a un enojo extremo, ante sus ojos el chico que hablaba hace unos momentos con su hermana estaba encajonando a la peli rosa que parecía nerviosa y más sonrojada cuando el joven se acercaba más y más…

El heredero de la dinastía Tao parecía una fiera y apretaba sus puños, tanto que estaban blancos e inmediatamente, se puso de pie, ya vería ese sujeto, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse una mano le detuvo.

-Suéltame-ordenó de forma brusca y con una mirada de los fría y dura.

-No Ren, primero tienes que contestar, recuerda que si no respondes no podrás ir en su ayuda-dijo seria y sin inmutarse con las acciones del Tao para con ella, el aludido se sentó otra vez pero sin dejar de observar al insecto que estaba sonriendo mas mientras que la joven trataba de irse, sin lograrlo.

-Bien pero que sea rápido-.

-De acuerdo- sonrió complacida- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia ella puede salir con quien quiera-.

-Yo no quiero que salga con ese sujeto me da mala espina y no estoy molesto-.

-¿Así? Entonces ¿Y sí sale con aquel o con este otro? Hay mucho de donde escoger sabes-.

-No, ninguno es bueno para ella- se estaba impacientando, el "intruso" puso las manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

-Ren, ¿Sabes qué son los celos?-cuestionó esta vez seria.

-Sí-afirmó.

-¿Sabes que eso es lo que tienes en estos momentos?-.

-¿Qué? Yo no…-.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?-le corto más seria y asiendo un ademen con la mano izquierda que fue vista por el atacante de la joven quien al percatarse trata de besar a la joven. Ella paralizada fue guiada lentamente por su captor.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-exclamó ardiendo de enojo y celos. Se paró rápidamente, sin embargo otra vez su hermana le detiene. Él la voltea fulminándole con la mirada.

-Responde. Si estas enamorado de ella ayúdale si no, no vayas-dijo soltándole y el aludido se quedo estático ¿Qué hacer?

-Yo…-dirigió su mirar a la escena y se regresaron todas las emociones anteriores el doble-¡Sí!-Afirmó con furia, corriendo a la "pareja". Al llegar los separa bruscamente para después propiciarle al joven la paliza de su vida. Aterrada, la peli rosa le detiene. Todo es observado por Jun.

-Venir al centro comercial con ellos dos fue una gran idea-mencionó para sí misma y luego dirigió su mirar al pobre hombre trataba de levantarse y huir. Soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

"_Ren se ha pasado con la fuerza al golpearlo, casi parece puré el chico… bueno tendré que recompensarle ya que al final logró que mi hermano despertara_".

Sonrío, la taoísta, al ver como la de ojos rubí después de detener a su hermano con ojos brillosos debido al llanto contenido, y por el miedo anterior a ser forzada, se abrazo de forma firme pero suave al Tao, éste que no se esperaba eso se sonrojo furiosamente hasta la raíz para luego tratar de consolarla…

"_No sé si agradecerle a mi hermana o…_" Los pensamientos del chino fueron cortados por el contacto de una mano en su brazo, le empujaba suavemente.

-Joven Ren, ¿Se encuentra bien?-interrogó Tamao al ver que por fin se despertaba el chico.

-Sí-respondió cortante.

-Q…que bueno-mencionó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué saliste de la película?-cuestionó, el joven.

-Yo… no me gustan las películas de esa clase… lo siento-.

-No tienes porque disculparte por eso-la vio otra vez sonrojarse, como le gustaba eso en especial si lo hacía con él.

-La película durara otra hora más, ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?-alzó sus ojos para enfrentar a los dorados.

-Todo está cerrado así que vámonos a la pensión-cerro sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, Vamos… ¿Desea que le prepare algo de cenar?-.

Él asintió y juntos se dispusieron a caminar. Cuando iban a atravesar el cementerio varios espíritus que estaban alrededor se dispusieron a saludar a la onmyōji qué, con una gentil sonrisa les devolvía el saludo; los otros espíritus seguían con sus habituales entretenimientos. La joven se detuvo desviando la mirada del camino al árbol donde está la lapida de Amidamaru y sin comprender el por qué sus pies se encaminaron al lugar.

El chino al percatarse que no le seguían voltio para ver como la chica se sentó y apoyo en el árbol, sin emitir palabra se encaminó también al sitio donde se encontraba la joven. Una vez llegado al lugar apoyo su espalda al árbol junta a ella pero sin sentarse y dirigió sus ojos al mismo punto que el de ella: el cielo estrellado con una inmensa luna.

-Es hermoso…-susurró Tamamura.

-Sí tienes razón…-corroboro.

-Y pensar que mi amor es tan lejano como el de esta distancia con las estrellas…-el Tao bajo la cabeza para verla- perdón por decir tonterías sé que a usted no le gustan esos temas… -mientras decía esto cerraba sus hermosos ojos y enseñaba una sonrisa triste.

-…-.

-Desde que Amidamaru dejo su lapida ningún espíritu sube a este pequeño acantilado… supongo que por respeto…-abrió sus ojos y miro nuevamente la luna- ¡Ah!-se levanto rápidamente y exalta al de ojos dorados que no esperaba ese pequeño grito y ese movimiento.

-En… lo siento-dijo apenada- Se me olvido que teníamos que ir a la pensión- rio nerviosamente- si gusta nos podemos ir…-.

-No-.

-De…de acuerdo-se sonrojo.

-¿Todavía te gusta Yho?- preguntó de forma fría. No quería admitirlo pero le había ganado incluso en el amor.

-Eh… pues yo…-bajo su mirada a su regazo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos; el sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas- Yo solo quiero que el joven Yho sea feliz junto a la señorita Ana, sé que ambos serán muy felices juntos, los aprecio muchísimo son como mi familia y yo me siento como una hermana para ellos… el amor que siento por Yho es fraternal…-todo lo que habló lo dijo a la atenta mirada del joven que no perdía la pista para comprobar que cada palabra fue y es sincera; el chino sonrió dulcemente y Tamao se sonrojo mas por esa espectacular sonrisa, nunca creyó vérsela.

-Me alegro-mencionó para luego cambiar a un semblante serio- Entonces… ¿Por qué dijiste que tu amor es tan lejano como las estrellas?-.

-¿Eh?-preguntó distraída- ¡Ah! Pues es que me enamore de alguien más-Aun seguía sonrojada y nerviosa.

El de cabellos violáceos frunció el entrecejo, con brazos cruzados miro a la luna que brillaba más que antes, miro por el rabillo del ojo a la onmyōji que tenía su cabeza en dirección contraria al chico pero aun así podía ver que la joven estaba roja hasta la raíz. La observo unos minutos más y vio que por el despiste de ella al moverse traía la falda más arriba de lo normal ocasionando un sonrojo a sus mejillas, antes pálidas.

"_Dios… ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan distraída?! ¿Por qué tenía que traerse esa falda de color amarillo tan apegado a su cintura y suelta a sus piernas? Esos muslos… esa piel se ve tan suave y sedosa me pregunto si lo serán… Vaya que ha crecido su cuerpo están tan apetecible…su busto tiene un tamaño considerable… um… ¿De qué color serán sus…?". _Se sonrojo furiosamente. "_No debo de pensar en eso pero ¡Ese cuello me está llamando! Y esos labios tan carnosos, apetecibles, suaves, rosados y con ese brillo… ¡¿Pero qué demonios me está pasando?! ¡¿Desde cuándo soy tan, tan… pervertido?! ¡No volveré a estar tan cerca de Ryu, lo baboso se pega! Y lo pervertido… si pudiera la hiciera mía ya mismo ¡Maldito entrometido! ¿De quién estará enamorada Tamao esta vez? Un momento eso que oí era un suspiro, se oyó tan sensual ¡NO! ¡Malditas hormonas de adolecente! Tengo que hacer algo mi "amigo" se está despertando demasiado para mi gusto_".

-Eh… Oye tu vestido…-hablo con voz dificultosa y ronca.

-¿Um?-musitó volviéndose al chico y luego diviso que apuntaba a sus piernas pero su cabeza estaba en dirección contraria; cuando noto lo que trataba de informarle se sonrojo fuertemente-Esto… gra-gracias-agradeció avergonzada por su despiste.

-Regresemos-ordenó.

-S…sí-.

El camino fue en silencio, ninguno emitía palabra. Las calles eran iluminadas por pocos postes de luz y había un silencio inquietante. Ellos estaban separados por una distancia corta, el chino adelante y la japonesa atrás, sin embargo mediante iban avanzando se oían pequeños gemidos de dolor y angustia provocando nerviosismo en la joven, los sentías a sus espaldas, quien apuro mas el paso para estar al lado del de ojos dorado fundido. Lamentablemente para el joven Tao las hormonas en su cuerpo, a su parecer, eran más crueles con él y no había podido conseguir que se calmaran, he ahí el por qué de la distancia con la joven Tamamura y su distracción a la realidad, en esos momentos.

De repente la chica sintió que era alada hacia atrás e iba emitir un grito cuando es cubierta su boca por una mano, el chino no se había percatado de esto siguió caminando. Cuando la de cabellos rosas vio que podría caer en manos de un extraño que o era un ladrón o un violador sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas e inevitablemente empezó a llorar. El hombre respiraba muy cerca de su cuello provocando escalofríos terribles a Tamao, quien creyó que moriría del terror ahí mismo al adivinar las intensiones del sujeto. Lentamente el desconocido la atrajo a un callejón cercano de donde caminaban y asegurando piernas y manos para que no se moviera utilizando una mano mientras la otra tapaba su boca.

Tamamura temblaba asustada de su futuro y de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas provocando una sonrisa cínica al extraño quien en sus ojos reflejaban malicia y lujuria; se fue acercando a su víctima, besando y mordisqueando lentamente su suave cuello para dirigir una de sus manos a los dichosos tirantes de la blusa, que está muy apegada a su cuerpo delineando su figura.

Aunque la boca de la joven estaba libre de cualquier objeto que le impidiera el habla estaba tan atemorizada que no emitía ningún sonido complaciendo interiormente al sujeto que gozaba ver a sus víctimas que reflejaban una sola cosa: terror.

Deslizando suavemente los tirantes con ambas manos fue besando cada centímetro de piel carnosa de la joven y cuando iba a subir a su boca… Tamao grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

-¡REN!-.

El grito fue tal que se oyó por todas las direcciones inimaginables para el violador qué aturdido se separo mediamente de la chica. En cuanto al Tao, al oír el grito que proporciono la de ojos rubí miro a sus espaldas para no encontrarse a nadie, desesperado por encontrarla corrió hasta encontrar un callejón que estaba de paso en el camino, se introdujo en él y cuando diviso a la chica y su atacante una inmensa ira creció en su interior al ver cuáles eran las intenciones del hombre corpulento y más alto que él. Sin ningún miramiento de controlarse se abalanzo al sujeto que sonreía sínicamente y sacaba su lengua para pasársela con gusto asqueroso por sus labios… como si hubiera disfrutado de un manjar; le empujo unos pasos. El enojo e ira del chino eran descomunales que a pasos firmes se dirigió al sujeto. Una vez enfrente de este le miro de forma asesina.

-Su piel es deliciosa niño…-dijo con placer y mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres un maldito… ¡No te lo perdonare!-al culminar de decir sus palabras lanzo unos cuantos puños en parte vitales del hombre que gemía de dolor en el piso, no esperando ese ataque tan rápido que le propició el joven, y con la mirada más fría y fulminante del Tao le miro para aproximarse a su oído y susurra para que solo él le oyera.

-Con los golpes que te propicie morirás al instante si vuelves a tener sexo con alguien, y si vuelves en ese tiempo tocar o a aproximarte a Tamao te aseguro que morirás en menos tiempo… hasta nunca basura- se alejo del hombre dejándole con cara de horror y sonrió satisfecho, el chino. Le había prometido a Yho no matar pero no hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Se aproximo a la joven que no dejaba de llorar pero para alivio del Tao solo le habían bajado las tiras de su vestido y no le paso nada más, si dejamos aparte los besos, mordidas y chupones… aun así estaba furioso consigo mismo por su despiste y por aquel imprudente insecto que hozo tocar a su amada.

-Tamao…-Llamó de forma suave después de liberar piernas y manos. La chica seguía llorando y de un impulso Ren la abrazo con fuerza- Perdóname…-.

-Us-usted no tu-tuvo la culpa jo-joven R-ren –habló entrecortadamente y sollozando mientras se aferraba mas al de ojos dorados.

-No… yo no debí dejar que te lastimaran- dijo con voz aterciopelada; la chica alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los dorados de él e instintivamente se aproximo a los labios del chino.

Él, impactado abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y casi al instante se sonrojo para luego dejarse llevar por la pasión, deseo y amor correspondió el beso. El adolorido hombre cuando tuvo suficientes energías se levanto, saco un cuchillo, que siempre portaba después de cumplir su "trabajo" para clavarlo en sus víctimas pero esta vez lo utilizaría con el que perjudico su futura vida de placeres que ahora estará llena de aburrimiento; definitivamente no tener sexo era para ese violador lo peor que le pudieran hacer de castigo.

Cuando se culmino el beso sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus sonrojos fuertemente marcados en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillando de emociones. Tamao reflejo una enorme sonrisa que se fue borrando lentamente hasta dejar paso a una expresión de miedo, Ren levanto una ceja confundido de su cambio de expresión para luego sorprenderse de lo que reflejaban los ojos de Tamamura: el hombre que acababa de castigar tenia a espalda de los dos un cuchillo y estaba dispuesto a encajarlo en sus cuerpos.

En un rápido movimiento el chico agarra a la de cabellos rosas y salta a la izquierda esquivando sin problemas el ataque del contrario. El susodicho dio un grito de ira e insatisfacción al ver que no pudo ejecutar su plan. Aun en la oscuridad de la noche se podían distinguir perfectamente las siluetas de los que estaban en ese callejón. Ren luego de dejar a la joven en un lugar seguro se volvió al hombre que mostraba furia por todos los poros de su piel. La pelea no duro mucho, después de todo, era un aficionado de las peleas con un experto en batallas con o sin armas. Luego de que ambos jóvenes entregaran al violador a las autoridades, quienes quedaron sorprendidos de que un "chiquillo" capturara a un despreciable con masa considerablemente más voluptuosa que él… le agradecieron.

Cuando ambos chicos llegaron a la pensión, que todavía seguía vacía, y se dirigieron a la cocina, ahí la japonesa preparo un té. Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra, estaban ensimismados con sus pensamientos, hasta que la joven luego de decidirse dio el primer paso.

-Esto… yo… joven Ren… yo tengo algo que decirle-habló atropelladamente pero aun así él entendió.

-…- la observo detenidamente, muy profundamente.

-Yo… es que…-no hallaba la forma de decirle y dio un enorme suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse- Ren… yo estoy enamorada de ti…-.

El Tao se sonrojo, era la primera vez que no usaba formalismos con él y para dicha del joven la chica le amaba… luego de integrase y salir de su profunda felicidad interior se dispuso a hablar pero antes de que lograra formular palabra ella habló de nuevo.

-Sé… sé que a lo mejor usted no sienta lo mismo por mí así que…-en sus ojos reflejaba triste con sus palabras mientras su sonrisa transmitía lo mismo- Yo… yo comprenderé si… si usted no qui…-.

En un ágil movimiento del chico acallo sus palabras contra sus labios dando un suave y tierno beso que fue correspondido con el mismo ímpetu. Después de que se separaron para tomar aire se miraron: ella sonrojada y agitada mientras él con un imperceptible sonrojo y respiración; sus sonrisas no se dieron a esperar.

-Supongo que usted…-.

-Tamao… deja de tratarme de "usted" y sí… sí es lo que piensas-el sonrojo de él aumento.

Ella soltó suaves risitas mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el chino sonrió con ternura y limpió cada una de ellas…

-Yo también te quiero Ren-dijo suave y tranquilamente.

-Yo… igual…-No era común para él decir tales cosas pero con ella sería diferente.

Ambos se aproximaron para besarse con pasión. Luego de unos instantes salieron al patio de la pensión, se sentaron abrazándose mientras miraban la enorme luna.

-Ya no esta tan lejos…-susurro suavemente, ella.

-¿Qué no esta tan lejos?-preguntó extrañado.

-Mi amor por ti…-sonrió tiernamente viendo al chico que impresionado se sonrojo también.

Y así después de tantos miedos pasados ya fuera física o sentimentalmente, los dos se unieron en un beso junto con un abrazo que confirmaba su disposición a demostrarse el cariño que tanto buscaban. ¿Quién lo diría? Tuvieron que pasar _una_ _noche de terror para llegar al amor _y aun así irían a enfrentar sus temores con ayuda de sus sentimientos… se amaban y estarían juntos hoy, mañana y siempre…

**FIN**

* * *

**La verdad a mí me gusto uu no es común en mí escribir Fics mesclados con terror o cosas así ¬¬ pero a mi amigo Oslem le encantan y bueno ahí está el fic, aunque hice el intento.**

**Mis queridos fanáticos de esta pareja xDD ¿Qué tal he escrito? ¿Les ha gustado el fic? ¿Me creen buena para hacer una historia más larga de esta pareja? Ó ò Espero que sí… bueno ^^ espero que sean generosos conmigo y me dejen **Reviews** ¡Prometo que les contesto! Si me dejan el correo a la personas que no están registradas en y las que si no duden que les contestare. Ò ó**

**Espero estar por aquí más seguido nn ¡Matta ne!!**

**Att. Minyooki-chan ¬w¬**


End file.
